Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an exhaust structure and a cooling structure of an oven.
In general, an oven is an apparatus that cooks food while provided with a cooking compartment, a heating apparatus to apply heat at the cooking compartment, and a circulating fan to circulate the heat generated at the heating apparatus at an inside of the cooking compartment.
The oven is provided with a cooling structure to cool the surroundings of the cooking compartment such that electrical components disposed at an electrical compartment damageable by heat, or a user or furniture adjacent the oven may not be affected. In general, the cooling structure generally circulates air in the cooking compartment with a blower fan. However, a display module displays operation and/or motion information of the oven is disposed at a front of the electrical compartment, and thus an efficiency of cooling through air circulation may be decreased by a certain degree.
In addition, the oven is provided with an exhaust structure to exhaust the air of the cooking compartment to maintain pressure, remove moisture, and remove hazardous gas and smell, followed by an increase of temperature in the cooking compartment.
The exhaust structure is not provided to use a separate blower fan to generate inflow force, but is provided to use a method of the Venturi effect to allow the air of the cooking compartment to flow in and exhaust along with the circulating current that circulates at the surroundings of the cooking compartment.